


Something Behind the Closet Door

by Nevermore9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Nightmare, Short Story, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore9/pseuds/Nevermore9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever heard a sound in the night? Or been afraid of the unknown?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Behind the Closet Door

A pounding against the walls of my bedroom. Shaking the space around me with a bestial roar. The heavy drums of thunder are coupled with the soggy dripping of rain, the Summer sky wringing itself dry.   
The downpour quickens its pace, the droplets all too eager to splash against my window pane. I hardly hear the blades of my ceiling fan, meandering through the air, as a flash of electric blue illuminates the room for too brief of an instant; and a heavy roll of Titan's boots against the sky pounds down on the panels of the roof.  
I lay transfixed in my bed. Wrapped in warmly comforting blankets I feel a peacefulness; knowing that I am secure in my own bubble of shelter from the ever wrathful storm, raging with a fury that won't soon be directed to me.  
Yet another awesome arrow of lightning shot from a mass of bitter gray clouds. I pull my covers to my neck as it jolts through the bedroom, lighting everything it touches. For a moment I am fearful, but in shorter a time than I myself was experiencing, the bolt vanished; its audible disgruntlement left booming against my ears.   
Again my attention is drawn to the lesser patter of rain on the outer wall of my bedroom. It drips and falls with a slithering tune down into the gutter outside my window. I hear it raking and rapping across the border of outside and in, clawing for entry, like the rain itself is frightened of the bleak growling world that decays around it.   
The shadows dance for a moment across the ceiling that I stare at, locked in some mystic waltz; and I sit up against my pillow, wondering if the shadows play elsewhere.   
As the heavens are torn open by their own power, I find that my room is strange. In this dark display of silent stillness set before a clamor of howling outcries, I can almost see that my bedroom is not my own. Something is amiss, just a bit out of place; perhaps because the blackness has settled down over my eyes, or because the rain now slows to a gentle beat.   
A whisper stabbed into my eardrum. I cannot make out the words it calls out, only the sharpness of its tone.   
Despite my terror piling up in my chest, my head, of its own will, seeks out the voice in the dark. Though I only discover blackness in my eyesight.   
Like the screaming of a flute it strings through my senses. I turn to face the window now, sure that my unknown voice has shifted from inside to out.   
The hail of liquid sorrow strengthens against my window. I can even make out the shadows of rain as lightning sunders the dreary unity of clouds.  
Violent crackling. It has become a familiar tune to me, though behind it I catch a sense of the screaming. Bleating out some entrancing melody as I begin to sink into the confines of my bed once again. It's warm to my skin.   
Wind, something new. I can hear it blowing past the wall of my room, adding to the rain an extra energy that it had lacked before.   
Sudden illumination, those shadows still at there waltz. However, from the extent of my view I spy a black doorway. The sliding door of my closet being shifted ajar, contrary to my recollection.   
Something stirring me up again. That ringing in my ear burrows deep to my fluttering soul. It assuages the fear that shouts for me to delve under the covers; and for some odd reason I don't. I only lay sleepy eyed in my bed, as intangible wisps of hands reach out for me; and I find myself lulled into a Stygian abyss.


End file.
